Dathomir (LadyVader)
Planet name=Dathomir (LadyVader) region=Outer Rim Territories (LadyVader) sector=Quelii sector (LadyVader) system= Dathomir System suns=1: Domir position= 4 moons= 4 including *Koratas |coord=O-6 |lengthday=24 standard hours |lengthyear=491 local days |class=*"M" *Terrestrial |diameter=10,460 km |atmosphere=Oxygen mix, Type I, Breathable |climate=*Temperate *Cool |gravity=90% standard |terrain=*Forests *Deserts *Savannas *Oceans *Mountains *Canyons *Volcanoes |water= |interest= *Aurilia (LadyVader) *Crucible (LadyVader) *Dathomir Imperial Prison (LadyVader) *Dathomir Tar Pits (LadyVader) *Dreaming River Valley (LadyVader) *Frenzied River (LadyVader) *Great Canyon (LadyVader) *Infinity Gate (LadyVader) *Jedi Academy (Dathomir) *Jedi Praxeum (LadyVader) *Lesser Sarlacc of Dathomir *Misty Falls (LadyVader) *Nightsister Stronghold (LadyVader) *Quarantine Zone (LadyVader) *Shattered Ridge (LadyVader) *Singing Mountain (LadyVader) *Sith Academy (LadyVader) *Star Temple (LadyVader) |fauna= *Baz nitch *Bolma *Brackaset *Burra fish *Cavern spider (Dathomir) *Chiroptix *Drebbin *Eollu *Gaping spider *Gibbit bird *Horse *Kamurith *Kiin'Dray *Kodashi viper *Malkloc *Purbole *Rancor *Rhoa Kwi *Sarlacc *Saurian flier *Ssurian *Verne *Whuffa worm |species= *Dathomirian *Kwa *Kwi |otherspecies= *Chazrach *Humans *Yuuzhan Vong *Zabraks |language=*Galactic Basic Standard *Paecian |population=5,200 *97% Humans *3% Other |government=Tribal |main cities=*Aurilia (LadyVader), Science Outpost (LadyVader), Trade Outpost (Dathomir), Blue Desert City (LadyVader) |demonym=Dathomiri |imports=None |exports=Labor |Affiliation= Witches of Dathomir, Confederacy of Independent Systems, Galactic Empire (LadyVader), New Republic (LadyVader) The landscape of Dathomir is as varied as its wildlife. While possessing coastal lakes, snow-capped mountain peaks, broad savannas and small ice-caps, it is the thick forests and grassy rift valleys that define it most. Dramatic drops are one of the only visible dangers when it comes to the planet's terrain, though visitors may also find navigation difficult due to the oftentimes slippery or cloying earth, muddy after torrential rain from the dark clouds overhead. Whilst this environment means that most of the planet is a rich green and brown, often shadowed by overcast skies, the mixture of the red clay under the surface, and the crimson gas of the nebula in the sector give the planet its off-red appearance from space. While more obviously inhospitable regions are marred by tar-pits or impenetrable bushland, even seemingly clear terrain can be unfriendly, as the majority of the planet's lush fauna is as cruel as the creatures that make their way through it. Even the trees seem to twist and bend as if readying themselves to snatch up passersby. Planetary Defenses Automated Turrets: These turrets are found lining the capital, Aurilia. When triggered by the proper protocol, they shift from the ground to become visible. An Automated Defense System was a defense computer program, using any combination of laser cannons, turbolasers, or other weapons to defend a ship, space station or planetary fortress from attack without the need of a manual controller. They could be routed through to exterior weapons to defend against enemy vessels or vehicles, or interior automatic turrets to defend against infiltrating soldiers. v-180 Planet Defender anti-orbital ion cannon: This defensive, planetary ion cannon possessed nearly twice the firepower of its predecessor, the v-150. It also has its own power generator. WorldArmor 9 Planetary Shield: Encasing shields could be curved to protect orbiting objects and seriously damaged the systems of craft that passed through them. Cloaked Seismic Mines: These mines orbit Dathomir and change the configuration of their patterns; only those with proper identification will be given clearance for the path to successfully maneuver around them. Laser Trip Mines: A laser trip mine consisted of a beam projector affixed to a shaped explosive casing. The laser activated once the trip mine was placed, sending a nearly invisible beam from the charge to the nearest surface that intersects its path, that acted as tripwire to detonate the mine. If the beam were broken or the charge fired upon, the mine would detonate and damage anything caught within its blast radius. This type of mine was often used in places where high security was more important than the preservation of the guarded object. Infinity Gate: The Infinity Gates were an ancient network of structures developed by the saurian Kwa species of Dathomir during the Pre-Republic era. They were capable of enabling near-instant interstellar travel between far-flung locations and could also be used as a superweapon. = Dark Reaper: The Dark Reaper worked by harvesting the Force using the Force Harvester, a device that killed anything within range by draining its Force energy and focusing it into beams that dealt massive damage to any object. Category:Articles in the Nexu and the Wolf universe Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Outer Rim planets Category:Articles under construction Category:Dathomir locations Category:Dathomir System